ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Nexus (character)
Ultraman Nexus is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is also his most basic and known form. After Ultraman the Next left Maki with his son, he traveled to Japan, which was being attacked by Space Beasts, and the Next evolved to Ultraman Nexus. Nexus is probably the Ultra with most human hosts: Jun Himeya, Ren Senjyu, Nagi Saijyo and Kazuki Komon. In his last battle against his sworn enemy Dark Zagi, he evolved to his ultimate form, Ultraman Noa. History 'Ultraman Nexus' As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa later based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus . Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor of the silver giant (Noa) who came in their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed in the defense of Earth against the Space Beasts; they had been collaborating with the alien Visitors and using the alien construct Lethe to erase the world's memories of anything to do with the disaster, which included key memories pertained to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next. This was done so as to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for the spacebeasts to spawn. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the spacebeasts or witnessed the TLT's spacebeast destroying Night Raiders detachment in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police, pooling all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Himeya Jun - a depressed war photographer who had just encountered the death of a friend he owed his life to - to be the Second Dunamist. After fighting Space Beasts, for some time, TLT captured Jun and preformed experiments on him, believing that he was a space beast. Nexus used his remaining power to teleport Jun away and recover from his torture. But when the monster Kutuura appeared, Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura - as part of Dark Mephisto (one of the black giants Zagi created)'s plan of taking Noa's power and achieving the ultimate power as a destroyer. The experimentation on him, however, allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves the Evolthruster fired off, culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chrome Chester combat aircraft - the Ultimate Vanisher, a beam weapon as powerful as Nexus' OverRay Storm attack. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman Nexus, Jun finally realized, through an apparition of his dead friend Sera, that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose - the Light had been passed, over a long period of time, by people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Though Jun saw his power as atonement for being the cause of others death. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the ones important to him, Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant tendrils, the Nightraiders managed to restore him by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, as the weapon was based on the photo-electrons of his power. Recharged, Jun battled Mephisto, resulting in an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of Noa's Light - the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again. Both Jun and Mephisto's human were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist - 17-year-old Ren Senjyu, a genetically engineered human with an ESP ability who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation. After fighting with Nexus for sometime, Ren heard news that a cure to his error, named RAPHAEL, was en route to reaching him, Ren had to make a choice between saving himself and saving the world from monster Ezmael - the strongest beast ever. Choosing to do the latter, Ren finally became enlightened of the Light's purpose in his life, and emerged victorious against Ezmael, abeit at a dear cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention, and passed the Light on to Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander and the Fourth Dunamist. Zagi soon had sensed Noa with in Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko, who was the same scientist he possessed long ago (but since then erased all data of his existence and renaming himself to infiltrate TLT)then reviled himself as the one whohad murdered Nagi's mother many years ago, when Nagi was still a child, in a plot to instill great hate in Nagi for the Spacebeasts. Zagi then infiltrated the TLT base and breached the security guarding its lowest level to gain access to Lethe. Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi taunted Nagi, triggering her to act out of her own impulse and transform into Ultraman Nexus, only to succeed in his plan to revive himself - Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to convert Noa's light into darkness that ensnared Nexus to Lethe, converting the pool of memories stored within Lethe into power that Zagi used to create a new body for himself.After Komon saved Nagi from an early demise, he inherited Noa’s light that she had been gifted with just hours prior. Both of their bodies energized, they quickly arrived at the city of Shinjuku and bore witness to Dark Zagi . The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon would call forth Ultraman for the first time in his life. Facing Zagi in Nexus' Anphans, Junis and Junis Blue forms, and hearing Jun's and Ren's words of encouragement, Komon/Ultraman Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa. 'Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen' Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Trivia *Ultraman Nexus' voice is made by Takuji Kawakubo, who had the role of Kazuki Komon, Ultraman Nexus's last known dunamist. Videogame appereances Main Article: Ultraman Nexus '' Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appears as a playlable character in the game Ultraman Nexus game for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Dunamists Jun Himeya '''Jun Himeya' (姫矢 准''Himeya Jun''): The second Dunamist, being Maki. He is a serious, somewhat brooding individual, not given to trusting institutions such as the Night Raiders. He eventually strikes up some sort of kinship with Komon, rescuing him from danger a few times. Himeya was a photo journalist, specializing in war photos. During one assignment (presumably somewhere in South East Asia), he was injured and subsequently treated by an orphan named Sera. Sadly, Sera was caught up in armed conflict, and was killed as she rushed towards Himeya. Distraught, Himeya returned, full of regret, but ironically that collection of pictures shot him to fame. After the incident, Himeya encountered the Light. Trying to make up for what he was unable to do in the past, Himeya uses the power of the Light to protect humanity and battles the Space Beasts, sacrificing everything within battle. During a climactic battle with Dark Mephisto, Himeya is presumed to have died, but was later shown at the end of the series very much alive and well. Ren Senjyu Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐''Senjū Ren''): The third Dunamist, Ren receives the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Outwardly, he is cheerful, optimistic and simple to the point of ditsy — this, however, conceals his past experiences. Ren is not a normal human, but rather a 'son of Prometheus': a human created through genetic engineering under the flag of "Prometheus Project" (an experiment performed in Dallas, Texas in the USA). He has faster reflexes, physical strength and ESP that is more powerful than a normal human. However, Ren suffers from a genetic unbalance of his DNA which is basically cutting his lifespan to 17–18 years. His only hope to prolong his life is a drug known only as 'Raphael'. Running away from the institute in Dallas, Ren comes to Japan hoping to live his last days as a 'normal' human, but instead encounters the Light and becomes Nexus' third Dunamist. After Ren takes on the mantle of Dunamist, Nexus' Junis form is significantly modified to become a faster, sleeker Junis Blue. His primary attacks are the Storm Sword, Arrow Ray Storm and Over Arrow Ray Storm, deadly beams of light fired from his Armed Nexus. By the end of the series, Ren survives and presumably continues to live a normal life in Japan. Powers/Abilities Human Human Form: In human form the host of Nexus (called a Dunamist, greek for power), can use the Evol-thruster not just to transform but can also: *Shield Raising: Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evol-thruster. *Presence Sensing: Nexus' human host can sense th presence Space Beasts. *Gun: Nexus' human host holds a gun that can fire energy blasts, raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Shields. Charged up it can vaporize a small Space Beast Amphans Amphans Mode: The default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra, all the attacks of this form can be accessed by any other form. *Cross-Ray Storm: A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in T style position, can kill and maim a Space Beast. Resembles Ultraman's Spacum Ray *Core Impulse: A powerful blast from Nexus' core/warning light, can destroy a Space Beast. *Phase Feather: Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. *Barrier: A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. *Speed: Upon putting the two Arms Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body *Drill Kick: an energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds creating a whirlpool of energy around him. It is similar to Ultraman Leo's famous Leo Kick. *Flash Travel: Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. *Light Tether: A rope of light used to snatch human from the grip of a space beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a space beast *Size Change: Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything inbetween Junis Junis Mode: Nexus' red, silver and black form, it gives him added strength and some speed. *Over-Ray Storm: A blue stream of light fired from an L position, vaporizes the target into particles. Resembles Ultraseven's Wide Shot but blue *Meta-Field: A subspace field of the positive bend, giving Nexus extra strength, it is a manifestation of his own body and therefore takes puts strain on his body, especially when it is overpowered by a Dark Field. Junis Blue Junis Blue:The blue and silver form gives Nexus extra speed as well as a modified Armed Nexus on his right arm *Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus summons a bow to his modified Armed Nexus from his color timer and fires a bow shaped stream of energy, it is more powerful than the Over-Ray storm. *Sword-Ray Storm: Nexus summons an energy Blade from his Modified Armed Nexus and usually slices straight through a Space Beast to take it down. *Meta-Field: The same as with Junis Mode, but Junis Blue's body does not strain from its use or if it is overpowered by a Dark Field. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Allies